


Idol Season

by SerpentineFallacy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Tags and relationships to be added!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineFallacy/pseuds/SerpentineFallacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is a new student at Yumenosaki Private Academy. As he makes his way through the school year, what kind of relationships, breaks-ups, and drama can happen in such a short space of time?! Oh, and this isn't... your /USUAL/ universe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idol Season

On the dawn of his 12th birthday, Makoto awakened as a beta. It was reassuring, if nothing else The middle man. A plain Jane. No ruthless awakening or heat every few months; just an average beta. He had always been kind of average, if not in his looks then maybe his personality, so he wasn’t particularly upset about being one.

His friend, Izumi, had yet to undergo his awakening. But Izumi talked big. He’d told Makoto about how both of his parents were alphas, and all of his blood relatives were, so he’d probably be one too. There was no questioning it either; Izumi was always in charge of their games, and his voice struck the air so sharply in a way that just commanded you to listen, so it wouldn’t be all that surprising. Some nights, Makoto would to lie in bed, now 13 years old, and imagine a universe where Izumi had bloomed on time.

To be honest, he was a little glad he hadn’t.

Now he was 16, and Izumi 17. 

Yumenosaki Private Academy for boys was a dream for anyone hoping to make it anywhere in the industry, and Makoto had thanked God countless times for the acceptance letter. A thought lingered, a fear of sorts, that Izumi had somehow been involved- but he pushed it back. That didn’t matter anymore, he was a student, an idol in training!

Yumenosaki had only garnered its title by advertising itself as a level playing field; an equal space for all wannabe-idols to train and grow their talents. While seemingly benchmark, other schools failed to offer anything of the sort. Makoto had heard from friends about other academies- the lesser talked about ones- where alphas claimed omegas left-and-right, and grades were merited on how well you performed your born role. 

He was glad he’d managed to transfer somewhere so much better. A beta didn’t have to worry about things like that, but it was still nice to be away from the thick of it.

But transferring was always a little scary, he imagined. Walking through the archway into the playground and having the primed gardens splay themselves out in front of you, and the blue skies gleaming over the forehead of your new school… It couldn’t be particularly easy for anyone to slot themselves into a new environment. Staring into the gentle waves of the fountain, Makoto soon found himself lost in thought. 

“Hey!”

He jumped. He hadn’t imagined anyone to arrive as awkwardly early as he had, no one except the head teacher he was supposed to meet, at least. Two boys, around his age, walked made their way towards him from behind the fountain. Clad in blue uniforms and blue ties, Makoto realized these would potentially be his future classmates.

The fiery haired one spoke first. “You must be the transfer student, right? Principle thought it’d be good to welcome you to the school as classmates- rather than do the whole formal thing!”

Makoto nodded, before giving a hurried hum of agreement. He glanced at the other boy- dark haired and light eyed. An alpha, he commented quietly to himself. Even if he couldn’t smell it, there wasn’t one bit of his appearance that questioned it.

“We’ll be classmates from now on! I know Hokke from the year before, but not you!” He thrust his hand out. “Subaru! Subaru Akehoshi, even, using the same character’s you’d write for ‘morning star!”

As if Subaru were radiating warmth, Makoto took his hand without hesitation. Subaru was another beta, and it was a little comforting to be introduced by someone of his own kind. Had it been two alphas, bigger and scarier than ‘Hokke,’ he was sure he wouldn’t have been able to move.

“Makoto Yuuki!” he smiled. “I don’t mind if you give me a nickname or whatever!”

They both looked to ‘Hokke,’ as if to beg him for an introduction.

“Hokuto Hidaka. Class president.”

Sounded as cold as he looked. Not quite what you’d typically expect of alpha, but close enough to match.

“Come on!” Subaru pulled at Makoto’s hand, dismissing any odd look from Hokuto. “We need to show you around a little before morning class!”

Makoto saw, however briefly, the ins and out of the school. He knew where three of bathrooms where, and one of the chambers was. The dormitories weren’t too far away, by dragging an omega in heat across the playing field would be quite a hassle anyway. Subaru told him these rooms were “almost everything-proof!” Padlocked, sound-proof, and (most importantly) smell-proof.

“Has it ever been used…? Like, any of these emergency rooms?” Makoto asked, jogging to keep up with the ever-energetic Subaru.

Hokuto replied. “Only a couple of times. Once last year.”

No further questions were asked.

As it was only the first day of the year, the class schedule was light. Homeroom, and that was it. 

When the rest of his class filtered in, Makoto was a little taken-aback. So long had he been surrounded by a concentration of betas, only meeting large numbers of alphas and omegas on the streets or in photoshoots. Perhaps most notably, an alpha sat right in front of him. Adonis Otogari, he heard his name was. Maybe this was the textbook alpha: tall, lean, glazed in the scent of dominance and conquership. 

Mysterious, too. He didn’t say a word. Not to Makoto, not to the teacher, and not to the class when his turn came round for introductions. Stand, nod, sit. Makoto counted the seconds in his head. 

Subaru approached his desk after class. “Wow,” he remarked. “It’s like you’ve been staring out the window for over an hour. Can’t blame you though! Homeroom drags after the first day, and soon it’ll just turn to Hokke telling us all what to do every day.

“For the good of your education,” Hokuto began, “It’s good to learn how to follow instructions.” He was at the teacher’s desk, shuffling spare papers that had been strewn over their desks.

Subaru rolled his eyes in jest, and smiled at Makoto again. “Your room should be near mine- there’s a bit of discrimination with lodging, but it’s for our own good!” He came in a little closer, carely angling his head away from Hokuto’s prying ear. “Wouldn’t want to be near a heat cycle, haha!”

Makoto laughed back in agreement. 

Makoto had first heard of heat cycles when Izumi was showing him videos about it online. He felt, for whatever reason, that it was his duty to educate Makoto in excruciating detail. Ultimately, Makoto learnt the birds and the bees before he had the chance to get stung, sitting in the back of his mind every time his hand wandered late at night. Izumi had forced him through the most graphic of porn, watching a knot swell in an alpha's bare hands, or a omega go through an isolated heat cycle.

Nothing specifically on beta mating, though. It was like they were second-rate at best. No pornstar alpha wanted to fuck them, even for money, and there was little audience to a beta fucking an omega. It was perfectly fine, though; after all, it wasn’t like Makoto was interested in doing those kinds of things himself. 

Omegas and betas had a shared side of the school dormitories. Betas weren’t going to hit heat if they caught even a waft of omega hormones, and the former wouldn’t feel at risk. Meanwhile, the alpha dormitories were situated on the other side of the school. If not under the name of equality, Makoto supposed it was done for a necessary evil. Even if they didn’t want it to happen, given enough pheromones, any alpha was likely to jump into a cycle. 

Subaru led him to his room. Abandoning him at the door to catch up with some old friends, Makoto watched the silver handle as it twisted under his grip. 

Like an epic movie scene, where he was to enter his new life with shining hope, Makoto swung open the door. 

Turns out someone was already there. He couldn’t quite make his face, only the top of his blonde head from where he was bent over his suitcase. Would it be rude to interrupt him? Makoto wasn’t quite sure, but… this sudden halt in atmosphere was really killing the whole “shining hope” setup.

Well, he had to take chances-- this was the guy he’d be rooming with for the rest of the year, right?

\-- END CHAP 1--

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! We're gunna update this ASAP~


End file.
